Talk:Josh and Maddie (relationship)/@comment-32383514-20171031032226
in my opinion i think that outside of the show, Maddie and Josh do end up together. Maddie didnt seem competely over Josh and only went back to Diggie bc they need closure. I think that the writers set it up so that Mosh would eventually come back together because if you think about it, the whole story line lines up. The saying goes that if you love someone, and it isnt meant to be right then and there, that you let them go but still stay in their lives. (Same goes for Lolden) that Josh let Maddie go, because he knew that things werent over with Miggie, and yet in Ex a Rooney he STILL made the effort to be friends with her and hang out but keeping it friendly. He also respected that she needed to spend her time equally with her other friends and the fact that he wouldnt let Joey feel left out either (even though we all know that he wanted to spend more time with Maddie). He didnt act like a total jerk to her -like someone- and respected her a lot more than Diggy. Josh didnt keep her wondering whether or not he liked her-like diggie-but showed how much he cared for her. And he took advice, faced his fears just for her and did something that she loves and enjoys which in the end is one of the main reasons that she asked him out. Josh never pressured Maddie like Diggie did, he waited for a while before asking Maddie out respecting her wishes and taking many chances. He showed Maddie how much he cares about her, feelings, and wishes.In the episode when they went on there first date he didnt want her to not be competitve because that isnt who she is. He loves her for who she is and it shows. And unlike Diggie he didnt leave her when she needed him the most or choose another country OVER her. Diggie was a huge jacka** to Maddie especially when he came back just because he found out that she was dating someone else. Josh at least had the decentcy to ask her if she was ready to date. Josh didnt try and ruin a relationship that she was in. If Diggie really did love her, he wouldnt have come back like that or even left for that matter. To me Disney showed a really crappy relationship on that because you dont just do that. If I was Maddie I would have told him to f*ck off and that i was happy with someone else who is much better than him. Josh was left because Diggie was a jerk. Mosh was the best relationship on the show. I hate how Disney made the show turn like that. Even the OOPs cookies people were confused. Mosh should have ended up together not Miggie and besides they only did that because Dove and her ex were dating at the time. Otherwise it would have ended with Mosh, MOSH forever